Wizard of Gears Revisited/Transcript
Warning: Spoilers ahead. Yellow Road -- Ow. -- You are lying face up on the ground -- You turn your head to the left. -- Wiz has a restraining paw on a dog's invasive nose. -- You turn your head to he right. Girl: How does this thing work? -- The girl from earlier is holding a box in one hand. -- In the other hand she holds a colorful chart. -- The girl sighs in frustration. Girl: My name's Dorothy. We're in my world. -- Where? What? Dorothy: I had just taken down a bounty target in your world. Dorothy: I was trying to come back when you came and... Dorothy: Messed up something... Somehow... Dorothy: The world-traveling machine broke apart in the air. Dorothy: This little contraption can help us find the pieces. -- You sit up rubbing your pounding head. Dorothy: If you want to get back then you need that machine. Dorothy: Help me find the parts and put it back together. (The quest begins) -- You and Wiz follow Dorothy and her dog on the path. -- It has been about an hour since you landed here. -- The box she is holding is like a compass. Dorothy: I can't tell how much farther we need to go... -- Suddenly you hear a shout come from the trees. -- Then something tumbles out of the woods to your feet. -- You thought it was a girl but she looks mostly metal. Ai: Dorothy! Thank goodness! They're after me again! -- You see some movement from the forest behind her. (The boss battle begins) -- You defeat the robots and scout the area to make sure there are no more enemies. Dorothy: You'd think they'd have learned by now. Dorothy: Nobody messes with my friends and gets away with it. Ai: Thank you so much! Who are your new friends? -- Dorothy introduces you and explains the situation. Ai: I think I saw some robots carrying a piece somewhere. Ai: I think they went that direction! I hope you find all the parts soon. Dorothy: Yeah- this is a pain. Well we better go. Stay out of trouble. -- The four of you continue to follow the compass. (Quest cleared) The Cowardly Wiz: So what's with this world anyway? Wiz: Everything seems so... metal Dorothy: I'm also new to this place myself. Dorothy: But from what I've been told A giant iron wizard came along one day Dorothy: and let out a swarm of robots to rule the world with machines. Wiz: Fair enough. Dorothy: Hold on I'm getting a reading. Dorothy: There should a piece Dorothy: up ahead. (The quest begins) -- The four of you have been walking about an hour in the forest. Dorothy: Well apparently there should be a piece around here... -- You notice the broken branches of the trees. Wiz: Look out! Somethings coming meow! -- Without warning a lion leaps out from behind the trees! (The boss battle begins) -- What seemed to be a ferocious beast was a timid lion cub -- The lion is shaking as he hides his head. Dorothy: Had enough yet? Lion: I'm sorry! I didn't know what to do. Lion: First something almost falls on me out of nowhere. Lion: Then a group of strangers comes up through the forest... Dorothy: Something fell!? Where? Where? Lion: Over near that tree... -- The lion points behind him. -- You run past him and see the first machine fragment. -- You have never seen such a piece of machinery before. Lion: I thought you were monsters who wanted to eat me... Dorothy: Oh come on Have some courage... you're a lion Lion: Awww... -- After more apologies from the lion you move on. (Quest cleared) The Brainless Dorothy: So where were we? Wiz: Something about a Wizard who rules the land with machines? Dorothy: Ah yes! Dorothy: So this Wizard is apparently all iron and indestructible Wiz: Sounds like a monster Dorothy: Yea I reckon Dorothy: But there is a huge bounty on him though... -- Suddenly Dorothy's devices begins to let out a small ringing sound Dorothy: We're getting another reading Not too far away -- Led by Dorothy you continue on your journey. (The quest begins) -- You see a scarecrow in the the distance. Dorothy: It might know something. -- You walk up to it and ask if it has seen anything unusual. Dorothy: We kind of dropped a chunk of ...machinery. Dorothy: Wondering if you've seen anything around -- The scarecrow's eyes narrow. Scarecrow: So you destroyed Billy's nest. Dorothy: What? What are you talking about? -- The scarecrow suddenly pulls out a large staff. Scarecrow: Don't think you can outscare a scarecrow! (The boss battle begins) -- You deflect the Scarecrow's staff out of his hand. -- The scarecrow still looks infuriated. Scarecrow: You monsters... You'll pay for what you've done! Dorothy: What did we do!? Who's Billy!? Scarecrow: Your machine crushed my friend Billy's nest! Scarecrow: Look! He's mourning right over there! -- ...... -- A crow is seen circling a mound of dirt. Dorothy: Right... I'm so sorry for the loss. Dorothy: It was a very unfortunate accident. Won't happen again. Dorothy: So we'll just take this and be on our way... Scarecrow: It better no happen again! -- The scarecrow sighs as the crow sits on his shoulder. -- You all hurry away from the scarecrow. Dorothy: That was weird. Anyway let's move on. -- You leave the fields in search of the next piece of machine. (Quest cleared) The Wicked -- You follow the compass toward the next piece. Wiz: So what were you doing in our world? Dorothy: After the Iron Wizard appeared we've managed to create new inventions Dorothy: using the parts taken from his robots we destroy. Dorothy: And came the creation of the dimension leaping device. -- The one that's now broken... Dorothy: Right. And then monsters from this world also created a similar device Dorothy: and started traveling to other worlds to cause trouble. Wiz: That explains some of the strange robotic monsters we see. Dorothy: And so my job is to find these bounties and take them down. -- The compass begins to blink again. Dorothy: Enough chit chatter! next piece is... that way! (The quest begins) -- Back in the forest you come upon a small cabin. Dorothy: The signal's coming from inside. Dorothy: That's the witches house... -- Hesitantly you knock on the door. -- The door opens violently. Witch: What!? -- You ask about the machine fragment. Witch: Ah yes... the one just blew up my cauldron! Witch: The room is a mess! I've had my minions cleaning it for hours. -- You look inside to see minions sweeping up the messed room. -- You also notice a large hole in the ceiling. Witch: I've also destroyed my favorite hat! Witch: You'll pay for this!! -- Before you can say anything the witch begins summoning her minions. (The boss battle begins) -- After the fierce battle the witch calls her minions away. Witch: Fine! I give up! Take your stupid machine piece! Dorothy: We're sorry about the hat! I'll pay you back. Dorothy: After I collect the bounty! -- Said with a grin Witch: Just get out of my sight! -- She stomps inside and throws the piece at Dorothy. Dorothy: I'll be back with the money later! Witch: Come back and I'll set you on fire! Dorothy: Got it! Won't be back! -- You pick up the piece from the ground. -- Only one piece remains. (Quest cleared) Wizard of Gears -- Only one piece remains. -- The compass points you to what looks like a laboratory. Wiz: What's that place? Dorothy: Remember that Iron Giant I talked about? Dorothy: That's where he apparently lives. Wiz: Oh meow -- You press a button next to the front door. -- 'Oz Industries' is written next to the button. -- A strange looking man answers the door ???: What is it? Dorothy: Excuse me. We're looking for a piece of machinery Dorothy: We think it might have landed in this building. -- Dorothy describes to the man what the piece looks like. ???: ... Oh that? I mean... I've seen no such thing! ???: I'm very busy. Goodbye. -- Before you can ask further questions the door slams shut on you -- You look at Dorothy and shrug your shoulders. Wiz: Who was that guy? Dorothy: Probably the iron giant's minion? Dorothy: He definitely knows something. Let's see for ourselves. -- Dorothy shoots the door down and walks right in. -- Alarms sound and lighst start flashing. (The quest begins) -- You run down a corridor into a wide room -- It is full of machines of various sizes and shapes -- A man stands in front of one of the bigger ones. ???: What are you doing here!? Dorothy: We need that device fragment and you know where it is! ???: Oh yes this device... I just found it now... ???: Look I'll pay you for it. You can have one of my automatons. Dorothy: No deal. hand it over or else! --Dorothy points her gun towards the man. ???: I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! ???: We got off the wrong foot. Let me introduce myself! ???: My name is Oliver. Oliver: I'm just a professor working on automatons and robots. Oliver: The energy the fragment emitted was so powerful I couldn't resist. Dorothy: Alright Oliver Hand over the fragment. Oliver: Yes it's just over there... -- The man climbs inside of the giant machine behind him. Oliver: I'm so sorry... Oliver: So sorry I have to crush you!! (The boss battle begins) -- The room is filled with smoke. -- And destroyed metal parts of a once giant robot. Dorothy: Alright hand over the device! Oliver: That was the final piece to creating the ultimate mega bot... -- The power source of the device rolls out of the rubble. -- Dorothy picks up the device with a satisfied grin. Dorothy: Now I can finally finish the job! Dorothy: And Dorothy: I have a bonus iron robot for bounty! -- ... -- ... -- Moments later Dorothy: The device is back together... for now. Dorothy: It should have enough power to take you back to your world! Wiz: I hope the ride back is more comfortable meow. Dorothy: Don't count on it. Wiz: Maybe we'll meet again in another world! Dorothy: Next time I'll prepare a device for 3 people! Dorothy: And we can hunt bounties together! -- The surrounding scenery begins to fade away -- And moments later you vanish into this air -- ...returning to your own world. (Quest cleared) (End)